Glycereine
|image = File:Glycereine.jpg |imagewidth = 100px |caption = |aka = Rebel Pirate Captain |joindate = May 2010 |firstmafia = Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia (Era 5) |alias = Glyc |wikiname = - |merits = Player, MVP, Host |awards = see Awards section |hosted = *House of Cards Mafia *Dungeons and Dragons *Ice Age Mafia *Blade Mafia *Never Never Land |cohosted = - }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia (Era 5) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: ??? Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since May 2010? * Prefers playing as ??? * Favourite part of Mafia: ??? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of Died N1 Club, The Bullseye Club Awards *MVP Awards (1 won) *#'MVP' of Halloween Mafia II *Brandos (4 nominations / 1 won) *#Nominated for Best Signature 2010, lost to Fox *#Nominated for Best Avatar 2010, lost to BrandonB]] *#Nominated for Most Clever Mafia Play 2010, won *#Nominated for Best Host 2011, lost to Maurice Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) - On MafiaManiac (MM) *House of Cards Mafia *Dungeons and Dragons *Ice Age Mafia *Blade Mafia *Never Never Land Mafia Record Overall 17-24 *Mystery Mafia - game info lost after IPBFree Fall *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped *Host Wars Mafia - game paused Goodie 9-16 *Era 5.0 Lost Era *#Twin Kindy Mafia - Won - killed N2 *Era 5.1 MM *#Moogle Mafia - Lost - lynched D4 *#Serenity Mafia - Lost - killed N2 *#Final Fantasy I Mafia - Lost - survived *#Halloween Mafia II - Won - survived - MVP *#Scrubs Mafia - Lost - killed N4 *#Christmas Mafia - Lost - lynched D1 *#Quantum Leap Mafia - Won - survived *#Glitch Mafia - Lost - died N1 *Era 5.2 BD *#Fraternity Mafia - Lost - lynched D1 *#Pirates of Penzance Mafia - Won - survived *#Angel Mafia - Lost - lynched in D3 *#Mirror Mafia - Lost - killed N3 *#MaFBIa - Won - survived *#Sherlock Holmes Mafia - Lost - survived *#Star Trek Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Tombstone Mafia - Won - killed N5 *Era 6.1 MM *#Serial Killer Mafia - Lost - killed N3 *#Revelation Mafia II - Won - died N4 *#Bag o' Tricks Mafia - Lost - killed N2 *#The Wire - Lost - Killed N2 *#Mafia All Stars - Won - Survived *#Viking Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 11.1 MM *#Elemental Chaos III - Lost - Killed N2 *#The World Ends With You Mafia - Won - Killed N5 Baddie 4-5 *Era 5.1 MM *#Mario Mafia II - Lost - lynched D4 *#Mental Institute Mafia - Lost - killed N2 *#Advance Wars Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Puppet Mafia - Won - killed N3 *Era 5.2 BD *#Advance Wars Mafia - Lost - lynched D3 *Era 6.1 MM *#Movie Mafia - Won - survived *#Soul of the Fire Mafia - Won - lynched D1 *#UMM V - Won - Killed N3 *Era 11.1 MM *#Minesweeper Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 Indy 1-2 *Era 5.2 BD *#Percy Jackson and the Olympians Mafia - Won - survived *#Warrior Cats Mafia - Lost - killed N2 *Era 6.1 MM *#Angel Mafia II - Lost - killed N1 Other Faction 3-1 *Era 5.1 MM *#Warcraft III Battle - Won (Orc Faction) - Killed N3 *Era 6.1 MM *#Star Trek Mafia II - Lost (Klingon Faction) - killed N5 *#Amber Mafia - Won (Redheads) - survived *#Star Trek Mafia III - Won (Borg Faction) - Killed N2 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:era 5